


Doctor's Orders

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Doctor's Orders

> _*cough, cough, wheeze, cough, wheeze*_ **  
> **

Y/N slumped through the door of the bunker with a bag of medication and slip from urgent care in hand.

> _*cough, wheeze, cough*_

“Oh my god.” She groaned as she paused at the bottom of the stairs to catch her breath.  Sadly her lungs didn’t quite agree with the drainage from her yearly sinus infection.  She ended up with bronchitis and had to trudge to urgent care for cough medicine, antibiotics, and this time she was given an inhaler.

> _*cough, cough, wheeze*_

Stopping at the library table, she tossed her bag onto the table before flopping into the nearest chair.  “Whoa, are you okay Y/N/N?” Sam looked up from what he’d been working on.

Attempting to clear the funk from her throat before speaking brought on a new coughing fit and more wheezing.  “Christ,” came a gravelly whisper. “No I’m not okay.  Bronchitis.”  She handed the slip of paper with the description of the condition on it to him.

“Yikes!”  He gestured to the bag in front of her. “I guess they hooked you up?”

Y/N opted to nod this time, not really having the energy to talk much.  She began to rummage through the bag for the cough medicine and inhaler, needing both desperately.  

“Hey, you’re back,” Dean stopped next to her. “you alright sweetheart?”

“Not so much.” Sam handed Dean the slip of paper.

“Bronchitis.  Says here that you need to get rest or this could turn into pneumonia.”  He leaned down and picked Y/N up bridal style as she held onto the medicine.  “Let’s get you into bed.”

Clearing her throat, her voice emerged as a deep whisper.  “Dean I can walk!”  She started hacking again at her effort to sound pissed at her boyfriend.

“Mmm, sexy,” he teased.  “Say goodnight to Sammy Y/N.”

Y/N just grumbled and Sam tried to hide his laughter as his brother walked back towards the bedrooms.

* * *

Gently, Dean set Y/N down on the bed and helped slip her shoes off and shimmy under the covers.  “Okay, let’s see what you have in this goody bag here.”  Sifting through the bags contents, Dean looked through the directions on each bottle.  “Have you had any of these yet?”

“No.  Here give them to me, I can do it.”

> _*cough, cough, wheeze, wheeze*_

“Princess, you can barely stop coughing to breathe, let me help you.”  He received a glare at that and he just shook his head and measured out her cough medicine.  “Open,” he commanded as he aimed the syringe at her mouth. “Good girl.  See that wasn’t so bad.”

Y/N crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at him as she felt the medicine coat her throat.

“Alright what about this thing?”  Dean held up the inhaler.  

“Let me.”  She held her hand out for the package and set about priming the inhaler.

“I’m going to go get you some water, so you can take this.”  He set the antibiotics on the night table and headed for the kitchen.

While Dean was out of the room, Y/N got out of bed and grabbed her laptop, slipping it underneath the covers.  She wasn’t going to quit researching because she was sick. She walked to the dresser to find something more comfortable to sleep in. Shedding her socks first, they drove her crazy as she slept, she decided to just lose her bra and swap her sweater for one of Dean’s t-shirts.

Walking back into the room he saw her pulling his shirt over her bare back.  “Sweetheart, you could have waited for me to come help you.”

Y/N turned and glared at Dean as she stalked back to the bed.  She wasn’t an invalid and felt so crappy that even his help was getting on her nerves.  Opening her mouth to argue, he quickly held up a hand and pointed to their bed.

“In. Bed.”  He waited until she was settled before placing a pill in her hand and holding the glass to her lips. “Now, you need to lay here and rest.”  He went to pull the covers up over her when his hand hit the laptop.

Y/N squinted her eyes in his direction and crossed her arms back over her chest, it was all she could muster in a challenge to what he wanted.

“Y/N, you really need to rest.  I’m taking this with me.”  Tucking the laptop under his arm, he bent and kissed her forehead.  “Research will be there when you wake up.  Please babe, rest.”  He didn’t like seeing one of the strongest women he knew taken down like this and he knew that’s why she was fighting rest.

“Fine,” she wheezed out only coughing a little as the medicine took hold, “but I want it back when I get up.”  With a huff she rolled onto her side and despite her will to stay awake, the medicine was making her very sleepy.

* * *

Shaking his head Dean headed back to the library. “She tried hiding this.”  He placed the laptop on the table with a chuckle as he sat down.

“Seriously?” Sam grinned and shook his head.

“She’s a terrible patient.  I’m lucky I didn’t have to tie her to the bed.”  Rubbing a hand over his face and turning his attention to what they were working on.

* * *

A couple of hours later, he decided he needed a cup of coffee and headed for the kitchen.  

Walking back to the library he heard a thud come from the direction of his bedroom.  Placing his coffee cup down he noticed the light was on, but was flicked off very quickly.

Y/N heard Dean enter the room, but knew that he’d heard her and seen the lamp on.  So, instead of feigning sleep, she sat up with the books she slipped in setting on her lap.

“You’re kidding right?  Do I need to pat you down before bed until you get better?”

Raising an eyebrow, a smirk formed on her face.  “I wouldn’t stop you.” Her voice was the quality of a pack or twelve a day smoker and only made Dean laugh.

“I don’t doubt you would.  Give me these.”  He took the books and placed them on the desk in the corner. “I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this.” He sighed in mock frustration and toed his boots off before lifting the blankets. “Shove over sicky.”  Climbing in behind Y/N, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to his chest.  For good measure, he wrapped a leg around hers to keep her in place.  “Now will you rest?”

He felt so warm and comfortable, she couldn’t really say no.  Grunting in response, Y/N snuggled into his arms and began to let herself relax as she listened to his heartbeat.  As she started to doze she was able to get one last word in.  “Love you Dr. Winchester.”

Laughing quietly, he kissed the top of your head.  “Love you too princess. Even more when you’re a cooperative patient.”  He felt her body relax into him and gently rubbed her back as he let himself doze as well.  She may have been a pain in the ass patient, but that wouldn’t stop him from taking care of her until it all passed.


End file.
